A multi-die package includes multiple integrated circuit (IC) dies formed within a single package. The multi-die package may include a fan-out substrate layer to connect the integrated circuit dies to their respective external interconnects. Generally, a fan-out substrate layer is utilized to distribute an interconnection from a small footprint integrated circuit die to an interconnection of a large footprint package substrate.
A multi-die package may use a wafer level fan-out flip-clip technology. The wafer level fan-out flip-chip technology uses controlled collapse chip connection (C4) bumps to couple multiple integrated circuit dies onto a package substrate. However, the wafer level fan-out flip-chip technology may increase a cost for manufacturing when it is used on a large multi-die package. Additionally, military and automotive industry generally does not accept flip-chip technology as this technology may not satisfy their reliability requirements.
Another form of technology that is used to couple the multiple dies to a package substrate is via wirebonding. However, wirebonding generally does not offer sufficient intra-die connection density.